uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Page
The UK Singles Chart Wiki stores chart data for UK singles and albums compiled by The Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts as well as artist singles and albums stats. There are currently articles on this wiki, with edits and active members. We also archive the stats for the Film on Combined Video Chart as well as predicting charts done by Taylor jago 16.06 and 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20. Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. We do, however, provide singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 on this wiki by getting the data for new entries from the Zobbel website. robin-thicke-blurred-lines-pharrell-ti.jpg|Current Chart (29/06/2013)|link=UK Singles & Album Chart (29/06/2013)|linktext=Robin Thicke holds 4th week at No. 1 with Blurred Lines I got it from my mama.jpg|Browse Single & Album Stats|link=List of Artists|linktext=Look at chart performances for all the singles and albums on the chart. 2010s.jpg|Browse the Archive|link=Category:Chart Weeks|linktext=Browse past chart weeks dating back to 1952. How did you find out about this wiki? A friend told me I found it while Googling Saw it "advertised" on chartarchive.org by Havemeforty Other *'Most weeks '''on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars '(Pk : 6') ('160 weeks') * '''Most consecutive weeks' on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10: Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk : 11) (91 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20: Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (50 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40: 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75: Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) (11 weeks) * Most weeks at number one: 'Frankie Laine - I Believe ('18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Most weeks '''on UK Singles Top 100 by a '''number one single: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) * Fewest weeks ''' on UK Singles Top 100 by a '''number one single: X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star & Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} (4 weeks) : (Let's Get Ready To Rumble by PJ & Duncan re-entered at 1 and dropped out after 4 weeks) * Fewest weeks ' on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes ('7 weeks) * Fewest weeks 'on UK Singles Top 100 which was '''number one '''for three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) ('6 weeks) * Biggest jump '''to '''number one: Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) * Biggest jump from 100: Matrix & Futurebound - Magnetic Eyes (100 to 39) * Biggest jump 'ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' ('99 to 5) * Biggest jump 'from 101-200: Bon Jovi - Who Says You Can't Go Home ('194 to 5) * Biggest fall '''from '''number one: McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) * Biggest fall to 100: Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Most re-entries for a single: * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) * The Chart Archive: Archive of top 100 UK singles and albums * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including peak data for 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * The Official UK Top 40 on MTV * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs * Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 exc. 1996/7/8) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles